I'm Better
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Taiki X Yuu X Tagiru romance fic from Digimon Xros Wars 02 : Time Traveling Hunter Boys, Yuu want to be with Taiki but Tagiru come and bother them, who will end up with Yuu? reviews very welcome
1. Chapter 1

I'm Better

_A/N: Yay! Finally some Shonen-Ai story, this about TaiYuu and TagiYuu ( and some TaiTagi) XDDD I dunno why but I felt want to write it, thanks to my best friend who give me idea to write, I will do my best like always! Hope you enjoy this w _

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

CHAPTER 1.

Yuu, Taiki and Tagiru were playing practice basketball again. They have match with others team to prove who stronger, Yuu wasn't mind since he didn't want someone humiliate their team but Tagiru keep messed up and didn't listen what Taiki said.

"Tagiru! You need to stop focusing on the ring! Try pass to me or Yuu before enemy caught you!" said Taiki, hopefully Tagiru would understand. Yuu, who getting more annoyed because he hasn't got any balls from him, growled and hoping Tagiru would stop playing around and get serious.

'Uuugh! Tagiru! When he will grow up!' he growled in frustrated.

"Yuu!" called Taiki when he passed the ball toward him, Yuu look at him and almost catch the ball…. Before Tagiru appeared and stole his ball, like usually he tried to shoot but failed because he accidentally tripped his own shoes. Taiki astonished while Yuu begun to mad at him but decide to ignore him.

Finally they decide to take break. "Hey! Nice practice today!" said Tagiru, he rise his hand and try to toss with him but Yuu keep ignored him and walked away.

"Hey! What his problem!" asked Tagiru annoyed, Taiki smiled.

"I go to go too, Tagiru, see you!" he waved his hand to him and catch up with Yuu.

"Yuu, are you okay?" asked Taiki gently.

"I'm fine, it just Tagiru make me annoyed like always…." He sighed.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, he keep improving each practice…" Taiki laughed.

"Yeah but he still didn't want listen to you… thinking he was the best…" said Yuu with annoyed tone.

"Well, I wont mind since you always listen to me…" said Taiki, Yuu blushed.

"R-really?" he could felt his heart beating fast.

"Yes" he smiled.

"W-well, t-thanks Taiki-san…" He look down.

"Hahaha welcome anyways…" he patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry I will give you chance to play too, just hope Tagiru wouldn't bother you anymore.." smiled Taiki.

'Will you give me chance for relationship too?' thought Yuu while stared to his deep chocolate eyes.

"Look! We arrived in here, see ya tomorrow, Yuu!" said Taiki as he waved hand to him while he ran to his home. Yuu keep smiled and waved back.

'I hope you likes me back, Taiki-san…' he thought.

* * *

><p>Yuu laid on the bed after he finished work his homework, he was very bored and lonely, luckily Damemon come back so he wouldn't be alone in home, but now Damemon helps him cleaned his living room. Yuu started day dreaming about him and Taiki, ever since Taiki saved him when Bagramon started attack Human World, Yuu fell in love with him, he keep support him even he done many bad things to Digimon, Taiki even let him leading an army against Bagramon. He was admire him at first, but whenever he saw his smiles, he felt his heart beating fast and he often blushing, luckily Taiki didn't realize it, he was really happy when he finally could go same school as Taiki, but then disaster, his classmate, Tagiru Akashi, who was new boy at school come and bothered them, the worse, Taiki let him joined them and accepted him, he was okay at first time, but Tagiru keep making him annoyed and very lousy person, he often make him bad mood and screw his time with Taiki, and what makes him more annoyed, Tagiru so close with Taiki which make him jealous.<p>

'Will Taiki love me back…?' thought Yuu as he stared the view from the windows.

'Aaargh… love so complicated….' He close his eyes and tried to sleep, but he can't get off Taiki out of his mind, specially his smile.

'God… please, even this forbidden love, but at least give me chance to confess this feelings…' thought Yuu.

The Next Day 

Yuu wake up early morning and prepared his own breakfast like usual, prepared his bags and locked his door, since he live alone and Damemon in his X-loader, he need to make sure his home was safe. He walked on the empty street, luckily Damemon was there so he wouldn't be scared alone, he stopped at in front of Taiki's house, he could hear Taiki's mother yelling Taiki to not forget his stuff. Yuu stared the sky, it was beautiful morning like always, better if Taiki beside him and talks a lot, he was glad Tagiru lives at different places so he wont bugged them when they went home.

"Ohayu Yuu!" greet Taiki when he went out from his house.

"H-Hi Taiki-san!" replied Yuu.

"Hahaha! How are you today?" he asked as they started walk toward school.

"Fine like always, but still felt lonely…" he sighed.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! Dame dame!" protested Damemon.

"Hahaha! Well, then something happen, Yuu?" Taiki moved his head closer to him, Yuu started felt nervous. "I'm okay, Taiki-san! Don't worry about me!"

"well, it seems you different…." He said as he begun to stared him, he rubbed his own chin.

'Is Taiki-san realize I'm…..wearing lipgloss?' thought Yuu, then Tagiru come and screwed Yuu again.

"Hiya Guys!" he jumped and greeted them.

"Hi!" said both of them.

"I can't wait to having basketball match with them!" said Tagiru cheerfully.

"Yeah, same as mine!" Taiki smiled.

'Uuugh! He kinda come in not right time…' then he look at his X-loader.

"Yuu, I didn't know you obsessed with girl stuff…Dame dame!" teased Damemon whi;e grinning. Yuu quickly blushed.

"Damemon! I told you to keep quiet!" said Yuu with panic tone; luckily Taiki and Tagiru were chatting so they didn't hear what he said.

"Sorry, Dame dame!" he apologized.

When Yuu entered the class with Tagiru (Tagiru forcing him like usually) the girls was very noisy and exited about something.

"Hello Yuu-sama!" said Miami.

"Do you likes chocolate?" asked his other fan girls.

"Umm… yes of course…" he answered slowly.

"Yay!" the girls squeaked and gathered, they discussed something that boys wouldn't know.

"What happen?" asked Tagiru confused, Yuu keep ignore him. He look at the calendar, tomorrow was 14 February, that means tomorrow is Valentine day. Yuu surprise when he know about it. 'Wow! That mean I have to buy chocolate before its too late!' thought Yuu, Tagiru keep blabbering beside him while Yuu was exited about Valentine's day, Tagiru getting annoyed he didn't get any response from Yuu and decide to leave him alone.

After School –

"Yuu!' called Tagiru while Yuu walk out from school, Yuu keep day dreaming about Valentine's Day, Tagiru patted his shoulders which make him surprised.

"Aakh! You scared me!"

"I already called you many times but you didn't listen to me!" said Tagiru.

"What is it!" asked Yuu annoyed.

"Today we having basketball practice, right? Taiki had been waiting us in usual place!" reminded Tagiru.

'Oh shit! I forgot about that!' he eventually ran to Taiki's place, he scared if Taiki will disappoint at him.

"TAIKI-SAN!" yelled Yuu when he arrived, Taiki was sat on the bench while drank soft drink.

"Hey Yuu! What matter?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he bowed. "I forgot today we having practice again…" he said with nervous tone.

"Its okay anyway, I just arrived in here 5 minutes ago!" he said.

"Eeekh, but Tagiru said…" "Gotcha!" laughed Tagiru. "I didn't know you really furious when it came about Taiki-san! Hahahahaha!" he keep laughing at him while pointing at him, Yuu was embarrassed.

"S-Shut up!" said Yuu with annoyed tone. Taiki sweated dropped.

….

"Okay! Today practice was better than before, I think its enough now, see you guys tomorrow" said Taiki as he packed his stuff to his bags. Yuu quickly packed his stuff. 'I must make chocolate today, the shop is already closed, but I can cook with my own… then I need go to library to borrow some books!' thought Yuu seriously.

"Yuu, where are you going?" asked Taiki when Yuu went other direction.

"Umm… I kinda left some stuff in somewhere…" he lied.

"Let me help you!" offered Taiki.

"No! you need rest, it wouldn't be long, I promise I will go home safely, Damemon is with me, right?" he said.

"Oh well…" he replied with sad tone. "Just be safe, okay, Yuu?"

"Of course, Taiki-san" he said before he ran. He quickly went to library and gave his ID card and begun to find the recipe book, luckily he met his friend who can help him find it faster and finally he got it, before he went home, he went to supermarket and gathered all ingredients he need to bake a chocolates. After he finished paid all his stuff, Damemon helps him carry all his stuff and they went home safely. He started to make the chocolate by cracked the egg ands put it on the ball, add some chocolate cream, sugar, flour and milk, he mix it all and finally he make it to heart shape and bake it, hopefully it wont burned, he waiting it as he watching some TV and read magazines, finding tips how to give it nicely.

"Dame dame! Seriously, you become more girly…" comment Damemon.

"I dunno, Damemon, but I couldn't help it…"

"what Tagiru will think when he found out?" he smirked.

"Aaargh! Don't let him know!" he growled in frustrated.

"Hehehe! Don't worry, Dame! Your secret is safe with me.."

"You sure?"

"I dunno actually, Dame dame!" he smirked again. "Damemon!" he hugged him and pinched him.

"Hahahaha! Kidding Dame!" he laughed because he felt he was tickling him.

"Ooh! The chocolate!" he quickly ran from the bedroom to the kitchen, luckily it was perfect time and Yuu quickly turned off, carried it with his gloves.

"This chocolate smell so yummy!" said Damemon.

"Really? Wow, can't wait to give it to him!" said Yuu exclaimed.

"Don't forget Dame! Decorate it too! I will prepare the box! Hehehe Dame dame!' he said.

"Thanks.." he smiled.

The Next Day-

"Taiki-san! Pass to me!" screamed Yuu when the enemy blocked Taiki's path. Luckily Yuu was free so Taiki decide to pass to him and let him dribble to the enemy's Ring.

"Yuu! Yuu! Pass to me!" called Tagiru but Yuu keep ignore him and shoot to the ring.

PRIIIIIIT! "Xros Heart, 7 – 4 " said the coach.

"Kyaaaa! Yuu-sama!" screamed his fan girls specially Miami.

"Yuu!" called Tagiru. "You need to be sportive more!" he protested.  
>"At least I scored, not like you…" he said.<p>

"Don't get cocky because you scored once!" he replied.

"Huuush! Enough guys!" stopped Taiki. "Don't fight in the middle of the match! Please!" he pleaded.

"Fine.." said both of them.

The last round, Taiki got the balls again and many enemy blocked his path witch make him hard to reach the rings, some of them blocked Yuu too, so Taiki decide pass to Tagiru who behind him.

"Yaaay! I got it!" he exclaimed as he dribbled it furiously toward the ring, Yuu followed him from the back, when he decides to shoot, he tripped his feet again and fell out. Luckily Yuu was behind him and succeed catch the ball before the enemy does. He jumped and shoots again to the ring.

"PRIIIIIT! Xros Hearts Wins!" said the coach, many girls screamed happily.

"Are you okay?" said Taiki as he lend his hand to Tagiru.

"Hahaha, I'm fine like always!" he said as he took his hand and stand up, then he hugged Taiki and Yuu for congratulations.

"Yeaah! Xros Heart Rocks!" exclaimed Tagiru.

"Anyway, thank you…" said Taiki as he hugged Yuu, Yuu blushed.

"EEh?" he shocked.

"You was the one who scored, right? Without you, Xros Heart may lose too.." he smiled.

"Y-yeah, Taiki-san…" he smiled. After he pulled away, Tagiru tackled Yuu with hug.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Yuu!" he exclaimed, worse, he was screamed beside Yuu's ear.

"Uuugh! Get off from me!" said Yuu half nervous.

"Naah! You need hug from me too!" then he kissed his cheek. "and a kiss too.." he said with tease tone.

Yuu blushed more and pushed him hard, he never thought Tagiru will kiss his cheek!

"Yuck!" he said as Tagiru pulled away and grinned.

* * *

><p>Taiki went to his locker and checked his stuff, then he saw a pink letter, he gently opened it and read.<p>

""_To : Taiki-sempai _

_Happy Valentine Day, Sempai, I hope you want to meet me at Shinonome park at 05.00 pm today…. _

_From : Your Secret Admirer_

Taiki surprised received the letter, he did receive many chocolates and letters but this one very unique, because he was familiar with the letter.

~At The Park~

Yuu waiting at the brown bench beside the lamp park, hoping Taiki would come and accept it, he could felt his heart almost explode when he heard his voice.

"Yoo! Yuu!" he said as he waved his hand to him.

"Hi, Taiki-san!" he waved back.

"Anyway do you see any girl waiting me in here? I received letter from her and she said she waiting for me…"

"W-well, actually i-its me.." he said with nervous tone.

"Eeh?" surpised Taiki then h laughed. "Oh Yuu, you so unique! You don't need to give me letter if you want give me something, I surely accept it…" he said.

"Anyway where Tagiru? I thought you invite him too… you want celebrate something?"

"N-no, I only want to give this for you…" he said as he gave him the pink chocolate box.

"Oh Thanks!" he quickly opened it and ripped the plastic.

"Wow…" he admire the sweet scent from the chocolate, "Thanks Yuu.." he smiled. Then he saw a word in the chocolate "HVD! I love you…" then Taiki blushed.

"Y-Yuu..?" he looked at Yuu.

"Yeah, Taiki-san…. I-I….I love you…" he said with nervous tone, hoping he wouldn't reject him.

"Uhmm… well, I love you too.." he smiled. "We're best friend right?" he grinned.

"Is not that I mean, I mean I love you….. as "man"…." He spoke.

"Eeeh?" now Taiki got what he mean.

"That why you didn't invite Tagiru?" aksed Taiki, he nodded. "I thought you like him…" he said.

"No!" he yelled without realize. "Eeekh, I mean…. I never think him as friend…. What I care is only you, Taiki-san…" he said, his body already shivered.

"Ooh…" then he scratching his head. 'What should I do? I only think him only best friend, not more… but he looks like want to cry… I couldn't…. reject him… like that…' he thought.

"Well…." Yuu lifted his head and look at him. "I wouldn't mind dating with you…." He said.

"R-really, Taiki-san? You 're not kidding, right?" said Yuu, he thought he was dreaming.

"Yes…." He smiled as he hugged him, Yuu started sobbed. "Don't cry, I'm here…." He hushed him.

"N-no, I'm cry because I'm happy…" he said.

It was best day for Yuu.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	2. Chapter 2 Little Problem

I'm Better

_A/N: Yaaay! Finally chapter 2 is out! Sorry for making you waiting too long guys XD I just need some spirit and inspiration, even thought I already know the plot story! Sure I will make this fic end but like always, time who make me slow XD yeah and my laziness too! Anyway hope you will enjoy this 3 _

**I DO NOT DIGIMON **

Chapter 2. Little Problem and Complication

Yuu wake up at his bed and still thinking yesterday was dream, he turned on his handphone and saw Taiki's message. "Hi! " Yuu was very happy and he even kissed his handphone, Damemon woke up while rubbed his eyes and look at him confused.

"Dame dame! What happen?" he asked.

"Hehehe~" he spoke with humming tone, Damemon scratched his head, he never saw his partner acted like that, it is sign good day or bad day?

Yuu walk to his bathroom and started to get shower, he treat his lovely hair usually, except the new and weird humming tone, he felt so happy and felt was in heaven, he want to make Taiki impressed and likes him more, he hoped his relationship not just for play, he knew Taiki was good guy. Damemon keep watching him and thinking what happen at him, he keep smiling that mean he was happy but he acted different.

After Yuu finished prepared and ate his breakfast, Damemon came and asked him what happened him today, Yuu juggled his memories.

FLASHBACK

_Yuu and Taiki were walking to home like always, the difference, it was Valentine day and they have relationship status even no one knowing it, Yuu nervously walk beside him and was out of the thoughts, he thought something happen with them and shared times together with him. Taiki watched him and smiled, he slowly grabbed his hand which make Yuu flinched and blushed. _

"_Want?" he asked softly. _

"_Y-yes of c-course!" he answered with nervous tone, they walk hand in hand awkwardly, luckily, no one there. _

'_This is dream! I never thought my dream will come true! I always want to hold his hand!' thought Yuu happily, he wanted to smile and showed him how happy he was but his nervousness makes him hardly to show some expression, meanwhile, Taiki giggled at his expression, he seems flustered and embarrassed. 'He's cute…'_

"_Well, Taiki, I'm arrived at my home now…" he bowed quickly to him. "Thank so much for today…" he said. _

"_Hahaha, It's okay, Yuu!" he smiled. Yuu shyly look at him. "You wont mind?" _

"_Yes…" then Taiki moved his lips to his cheek and pressed it gently. "See you!" Yuu almost fainted, his body was stunned and his hand instantly rubbed his cheek. 'This must be heaven…. His kiss so soft…' _

End of Flashback

Damemon laughed at him. "W-what!" asked Yuu annoyed.

"It just, you so funny dame dame!" he said, then he jumped beside him.

"But no wonder why he accept you, you're so cute like girls specially when you blushed. Dame dame!" he spoke.

"Humph… fine…." He gave up and decide to went to school.

"Hi Yuu!" he greeted him when Yuu arrived at his house, Yuu surprised that Taiki woke up early and he stood up beside his home.

"S-sorry, I was late…"

"No, you arrived in this time like always!" he said.

"But, then… why? Why you woke up early?"

"Because I want see you…" he smiled, Yuu quickly blushed, and luckily their Digimons remain quiet. They started walk to school together.

"Hey anyway Yuu…" Taiki look at him. "Do you want our relationship keep secret?"

"Oh well…" he rubbed his chin. "Is up to you…" Taiki nodded.

Then Yuu added. "Maybe we better keep secret…" he suggested, Taiki just smiled at him. "Well, I suggested it not because I-I…. uuh… didn't admit our relationship or what, but I'm thinking your condition, I don't want anyone mocking or insulted you… just because we have relationship…" he said while looking away, then he felt Taiki pulled him closer.

"That's sweet…. Thank you…" he kissed his hair. Yuu blushed but he let him have his way.

When they arrived at school, like usually, Tagiru approached to him and make noisy to them, They acted something didn't happen between them and pretend they still friends. Taiki smiled to him awkwardly while Yuu still ignore him.

* * *

><p>Tagiru went to the class with Yuu, Tagiru noticed something happen to him, because he acted different, even he still ignored him but whenever he called his name, Yuu look at him with smile then look away again, Tagiru felt funny…. When he saw his cute smile.<p>

Yuu was eager to met Taiki again in break time, when the ball rang, he immediately went out from the class, Tagiru felt suspicious and decide to followed him. Yuu felt someone follow him, he look back and caught Tagiru ran to him.

"Tagiru, what the hell you doing?"

"It just weird you went out from the class before anyone, usually you always the last one, and you didn't bring your lunch, Canteen is not that way!" explained Tagiru even he was bit surprised.

Yuu surprised that Tagiru knew him, he felt something strange but then he tried to ignored him but then Tagiru grabbed his hand.

"Hey, where are you going and quit ignore me off!" he said. Yuu pushed him little bit.

"Cut it off! This is none of your business!" then he leaved him, Yuu peek little and saw Tagiru went back with disappoint tone.

'Did I do something wrong to him? Oh well, time to go to Taiki!' thought Yuu as he went to his class sheepishly, his classmate told Yuu that Taiki went to School Garden, Yuu hurriedly went there and saw Taiki ate his lunch with his lunch box delightfully.

"Hi Yuu!" he waved his hand to him.

"Taiki-san!" he approached to him.

"Yeah, what make you here? You wanna same help?" he asked.

"N-no, just want to spend my time with you…"

"Really? Well, at this hour, you usually spend time with your friends…" he said as he took another bite.

"I don't have any friends…" he sighed.

"What about Tagiru?" he asked.

"He nothing for me, just bug…" he spoke.

"Hahahhaa! That really funny, but don't hate him that much, he really want to be your friend…' he smiled.

"But all I want… is you…" he said as he look at him with pleaded eyes. Taiki couldn't help but kiss his cheek again. Yuu shocked and tried to pull away from him, he look around, he relived no one wandering around the garden and they was alone.

"Yuu?" he asked.

"I'm okay…" he spoke while breathing uncontrollably, he still shock because his kiss still tied on his cheek.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"No, its okay… I like it…" spoke Yuu slowly and blushed, Taiki smiled and rubbed his hair.

Little they didn't know someone watching them from far behind.

* * *

><p>"Yuu, where have you been?" asked Tagiru again when they was at his class.<p>

"I'm busy and is not your business…" he spoke up as he look away, Tagiru wanted to ask him again but luckily their teacher come and Tagiru went to his chair.

Yuu day dreaming about what happen last time, he really grateful being with Taiki, he never ever let him go… ever… if he could… he was inexperience with dates things, specially dating boys, maybe girls in his class could helped him but he didn't know if they could accept gay like him at class, he didn't want being bullied again. Then he imagined himself feed Taiki with his bento, Yuu decided he will make him bento and shared with him.

Tagiru keep watching him, he sad because Yuu still ignored him, he wished he would let him become his friends, but he think Yuu couldn't handle his noisiness… well, he would try to be quiet little, he still had many chance since they both was Taiki's junior and practice basketball together often.

"Yuu!" called Tagiru as he approached to Yuu who walk to park, Yuu was sad that Taiki helping Archery Club first, so he would be late to joined the basketball practice, so it leave him and Tagiru, Yuu wanted to went home or wait him badly but Taiki asked him pleadingly. Yuu couldn't resist it and finally he gave at the noisy boy.

"Hey Yuu! Let's start practice!" he spoke as he passed him the ball, Yuu catches it and dribble it, he shoot and make score, Yuu started again and pass to Tagiru unwillingly, Tagiru shoot it many times even he didn't scored which make him annoyed. At first minutes until half minutes, they still play fair and clam, then when Tagiru started to selfish and reckless which make Yuu mad, the practice was screw up and no one stop their fights, Tagiru kept tease him and taunted him while Yuu response back by yelling at him and started to punched him, Tagiru dodge it.

"Aaah Yuu~ don't use hard way" he winked and laughed.

"Uuugh! This not funny!" then he pulled away from him. "I want to go home!"

"and leave me alone? No way, we're team Yuu! C'mon! let's practice again!"

"No! I'm tired of you!"

"Aww! Yuu so emotional like girl~" he teased, then Yuu's mad was power up.

"You little!" he scratched his arms. "Auuw! That hurts!" he grabbed his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" He yelled furiously and finally pushed him away hardly. He fell and stopped moved a bit, Yuu was panicked, scared he hurt him, then Tagiru stood up and pushed him into the walls. Yuu was shocked what he did nad tried to push him, but his body still shock and he decide to closed his eyes, gave up that Tagiru will steal his kiss. Then Tagiru laughed.

"Wahahahaha! Do you think I seriously will 'kiss' you? Aww! Little Amano want kissy kissy from me!" he teased again, Yuu's anger was max and finally he punch his stomach.

"You…." He said darkly. "You really…IDIOT!" he yelled. Tagiru was shocked little bit.

"I've enough of you!" he spoke.

"Do you think I will let you kiss me! Hell No! beside I already had someone! I don't need you! I really hate you very much!" he said and turn away.

"What the hell your problem with me?" asked Tagiru.

"I do have many problems with you! But I know you didn't know at all, I hate you since beginning and I don't want be your friend! You just A BUG to me!" he yelled before leaving him.

He went to mini market and bought some mineral waters, he felt bad to him and decide bought him some drinks and snacks, he returned to the park.

He dropped his stuff when saw Taiki and Tagiru sat on the bench together, Taiki's arms was around Tagiru, Yuu started to angry again, but stopped when saw Tagiru was crying.

'A Takashi Tagiru was…crying? that impossible!' he thought, he felt his heart hurt so badly, he confused to do and decide to went home.

~*~*~**~ Yuu's home ~*~*~***~~

"No! its not my fault! No! I didn't make him cry!" he mumbled as he hugged his pillow tightly. He really frustrated and hoping Taiki wouldn't mad at him, then someone rang his home, he peek, it was Taiki!

Taiki knocked his door gently, but when he got no response, he knocked it more. The last option, he called him with phone.

"Hi…?" answered Yuu slowly.

"Hi Yuu…' said Taiki softly. "Where have you been?"

"Nothing much…"

"Well, let me in~" he said, then Yuu went quiet.

"I wont get mad, I promise!" he said with cheerful tone.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

Then finally Yuu opened his door and let him to living room, Taiki amazed with his room, stared all his room.

"Anyway, what make you bring here, Taiki-san?"

"Just want to pay visit!" he smiled.

"Lie…"

"Oh well, want to clear some problems too!" he added.

"What?"

"About Tagiru thing.." then Yuu quickly raised his hand and panicked. "N-no! I mean… A-about that… Oh well, Umm…"

"Relax, I'm not going to mad…' spoke Taiki.

"I just…. Never thought he would sad…" he said.

"He's human too, Yuu…"

"I know, I'm hurt him too much…." He said as he looks at ground.

"Its okay…" he rubbed his hair. "Its not your fault, I believe it…." He smiled.

"Thanks…."

"Anyway, I got two tickets movie for tomorrow, do you want to watch it with me?" asked Taiki, Yuu was shocked at first then he was extremely happy and felt he was flying over the colds. 'I couldn't believe Taiki-san asked me out! ' he thought.

"So?"

"Yes! I want!" he said with exited tone.

"Okay, but I want you do some favor for me…" he smiled.

"What is it?"

"Please apologize to Tagiru…' he said.

Now Yuu fall to the ground.

To Be Continue

A/N: Sorry if this too short or not satisfied enough but I hope this will make you cheer little, don't forget to reviews if you want to know next! I'm glad I could finish this faster! Hehehehe! Thanks for ready until end and see you!


End file.
